RosarioVampire: Loving Memory
by Des Morse Morde
Summary: This isn't an original creation of mine, it's just a retelling of episode 12 of the season two anime. This isn't my best work, but I wanted to publish in a hurry to see how people react to my writing style. Criticism welcomed, thanks to all readers.


Hello to all who have found their way to this page. This is my first time posting any fan fiction online, so I'm not quite sure what I'm doing. Anyway, what I have written bellow is an incredibly short piece of fan fiction. Well, I suppose it doesn't really classify as fan fiction as there is no original creation of my own involved. Actually, this is a recreation of a part of episode twelve, I think, of Rosario + Vampire Capu 2, which I wrote to prove that a sixteen year old boy can have a sensitive side, lol. This isn't my best work, and I also have not gone through to edit/alter it. This is one of my fault's actually, I want to be an author, but I also despise editing and proof reading. But anyway, try not to knock it to hard if you don't like it. I think it's alright for something I spent like half an hour on. Well, I doubt anyone is all to interested in hearing about me, so I'll finish talking here. All I ask is that anyone who reads this please review it. I'm shy about sharing what I've written sometimes, and that's why I posted this online. This way I can get feedback, but I don't nee to worry about embarrassment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or story involved in this story and acknowledge that they are the property of their owner Ikeda Akihisa.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tsukune, What's wrong? You Don't look very cheerful" Tsukune drifted, for a moment saying nothing, barely hearing the distant words. He peered over into Moka's direction, wishing he would see the image of her that he had grown accustomed to over the past two years. It was no good, the Moka standing at the doorway was just as he expected. She had long, silver hair, almost white in the right light and red eyes with dark slits for pupils. Beautiful, but to the aching dismay of Tsukune heart, not at all tempting. This was Moka, but not his Moka, not the one who he had grown to love. He averted his eyes to the ground, or ceiling rather, as he had come to this rooftop with the hope of being alone.

Finally, through a thick silence, Moka sat down next to him, taking it upon herself to uncover the source of Tsukune's unhappy disposition, though she believed that she already knew the cause. "Could it be that your still thinking about that other Moka?" Tsukune tilted his head to her direction, wordlessly confessing that she was correct, and that he had come to the rooftop in order to think about her. "Tsukune", she said, with a compassionate tone that Tsukune had never heard before, "that Moka from before was just an illusion created by the Rosario's sealing magic."

Those words froze time. In all the countless conflicts he had experienced, Tsukune had been burned, beaten, impaled, fatally pierce through the chest, but never before had he felt greater pain. How was it possible that the other Moka, the one he knew so well, was merely an illusion? If she had never been real, then how was it that Tsukune had been able to feel the pain of the bike crash that had led to them meeting? How was he able to feel the joy and pain of the countless bites she had placed on his neck? Tsukune shuddered in pain for a moment, asking himself, "If she was an illusion, how can my feelings for her be real?" She couldn't have been an illusion. He may have never had the chance to tell her, but Tsukune understood his feelings, he was in love with Moka Akashiya, to him, she was no illusion.

Moka looked closer, leaning in towards Tsukune slightly. "Tsukune," she said, lacing together their fingers, "this hand is the same as the one before, accept this, that Moka you knew from before will not be returning."

Tsukune felt his heart scream once more. In his mind, he could see the instant in which Moka was taken from him. It was the last time he had stood close to her. She had stood less than an inch from him, and held his hand in her own, bringing it to her rosary. His heart had swelled in that moment. He had felt his heart beat quicker than normal, fearing for what she would do next. He knew Moka well, and he knew that she would sacrifice herself in order to preserve the barrier maintaining peace between their worlds. He was right. In an instant, she drew both of their arms away from her body, removing the seal. The last words she said were what hurt the most. "Tsukune, I promise, we'll meet again someday." After hearing the words of the present Moka, Tsukune could not help but wonder if that promise was on that they could keep.

"It was 'capu-chu' wasn't it?" she asked. "Huh" Tsukune breathed, recalling the cute little phrase from before. Moka had said it every time she went to suck his blood. "Let me do it, instead, more gently than the Moka from before." she said opening her mouth, moving slowly towards Tsukune's neck.

He closed his eyes. Tsukune had missed Moka feeding on him. Even now, he was sure she was doing it to comfort him, after all, they both knew it was one of the former Moka's ways of showing him affection. He could feel her breathing. Hot wisps of air were now grazing his neck, it happened slowly, but in time, Tsukune could feel the tip of her fangs softly land upon his skin. There was only the slightest hint of pain as she bit gently into him, and the soft feel of her lips on his shin eased even this slight pain. For a moment, Tsukune felt joyful. He forgot that it was the vampric Moka whose fangs rested in his neck, and for the first time since he had last seen the Moka from before, he felt blissful. For the first time in weeks, he wasn't alone.

The happiness was short lived. As he felt the blood flow gently form his body, Tsukune remembered all the other occasions Moka had done this. An image of her face filled his mind. She wore her typical, adorable expression, in her smile you could see only the faintest bit of here left fang. Her long pink hair flowed a little to the side, pushed tenderly by the breeze. One would feel, just by staring into her lively green eyes, that there was nothing but love and compassion inside her heart.

The memory of Moka's innocent face made Tsukune remember that she was not the one feeding on him. He pulled away slightly, a twinge of pain hitting him as a fraction of the current Moka's teeth were pulled from his neck. With the greatest care, she removed her fangs from his neck, looking a little confused and hurt, two feelings Tsukune had never seen in her before. "I'm sorry." he whispered, before leaving her alone. He had to leave, being around her only reminded him how deeply he loved and missed the "illusion" Moka.

Tsukune spent the rest of the evening alone in his room. He stared expressionlessly out his window. He could remember a time when the window of the building opposite his was light up, and Moka could be seen at writing at her desk. Now, however, the room stood dark and empty, devoid of the girl he had loved so dearly. As he stared into the blackness of the room, Tsukune felt a cold tear, run down his face. He had been waiting all day to be alone so that he could finally let his tears flow. As he wept over his desk, Tsukune whispered to himself, "Moka, I just want to see you - once more. I want to meet with you, just one last time."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
